


I’m In Starbucks

by BaggerHeda



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaggerHeda/pseuds/BaggerHeda
Summary: Turns out, Waverly likes teasing Nicole in unexpected places.Turns out, Nicole doesn’t mind it.





	I’m In Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Delayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delayne/gifts).



_So much for making a quick stop_. Nicole huffed in irritation, the line ahead of her still five people deep, and the person now ordering from the barista was waffling around on various options and sizes and toppings and just generally taking forever. Oh well. She was going to be late. Waverly would smile and tell her it was okay and no big deal at all, but _still_. Nicole hated being late. They were supposed to be meeting up at the thrift store half a block from here at - Nicole checked her watch, oh crap, _now_ \- but she’d stopped for coffee, in need of the hit of caffeine.

Maybe it was the barista taking orders who was slow, a new trainee or something, because the line had only advanced by one person by the time Nicole felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out, happy to see her girlfriend’s image on the screen (the photo saved in her contacts always made her smile: Waverly practically hanging sideways off the low branch of a tree, from a day they’d spent in the park, playing carefree as children.) Wondering why she was calling instead of texting, Nicole slid the green button to answer. “Hey, baby. I’m running a teensy bit behind.”

“No problem,” Waverly said, chirpy. “Guess you had a bit of a craving, huh.”

Not surprised to be sussed out so easily, Nicole just shrugged. “You know me,” she said. _Uh oh, busted._ A wry twist of a smile leaked across her face, imagining the way Waverly would fold her arms across her chest, and the way she’d tilt her head to the side as she tried to give Nicole ‘the glare.’ She always looked like a tiny pissed-off kitten when she did that, and Nicole always tried not to laugh out loud.

“I do know you,” said Waverly, her voice softening into a warm glide. “I know a whole bunch of things that you like.”

“Oh, yeah?” Nicole chuckled. She loved the sound of Waverly in a happy mood, the musical lift of her speech. It was sunshine and the sweet tinkling of silver in the upper registers and today there was a hint of tease in the tone, no doubt accompanied by a slyly quirked smile, her here-comes-trouble grin. “And what’s that?”

A small hesitation while the open line quietly hissed, before Waverly drew a long, steady breath. “Well. I know for a _fact,_ ” she purred, “that you really, _really_ like it when I reach down and slide my fingers in you. _So_ deep.”

And _sweet jesus_ the impact of those silky words, sudden as a sledgehammer, a conflagration leaping instantly to life. They went racing down Nicole’s spine and landed straight in her core, sparking her to instant heat and hunger, as her clit stood alert and she breathed out a helpless “oh.”

“Mmm, yeah. You like it,” Waverly went on, her voice velvety, dripping with sex, “you like feeling me inside you, yeah? And the way I twist my fingers. You throw your head back and moan, _uhhn_ , and it makes me want to fuck you harder.”

_Wait, what, what did she - oh my god._ Nicole’s brain refused to process the details of language and instead vaulted straight into the animal pleasures of the memory Waverly had so easily called up, eager to follow wherever she would lead them. Because _god, yes_ it was true, Waverly could fire her up like nothing else, until her skin was aflame and desire coursed through every inch of her body. She felt it burning through her now, the flare of lust like molten gold in her veins. It made her knees weak enough that she had to stiffen them against sagging, and it made her mouth stupid, unhelpfully stammering out, “I, um, uh.”

Waverly continued, gleefully implacable. “You say, _more, babe_ , and then you want it fast and rough, sometimes, yeah. _So_ fucking hard. Is that how you want it now, baby? You want me to make you come like that? Fast and hard and the way you need it, like it’s the biggest thing in the world?”

Nicole jammed her free hand into her pocket, fearing that if she didn’t do so, she was likely to start unbuttoning her shirt and stripping it off. It felt like the temperature had gone up a million degrees, heat prickling at her neck and across her chest. The line moved; Nicole shuffled forward half a pace, excruciatingly aware of the throb between her legs, and the way her muscles were clenching on nothing. No words came, as she managed only an unintelligible grunt in reply.

“You want it hard and then you’re coming like a goddamn freight train, all over me, that’s right, baby…” 

The inferno of Nicole’s blush was out of control; she stood with her ears flaming, huffing a little as her breath came a wee bit harder than was strictly appropriate. Her embarrassment rising, she turned and faced away from the people standing near, ducking her head to speak low and rough into the phone. “Baby,” she whispered, “I can’t right now … I’m in Starbucks.”

“I know,” came Waverly’s smug-sounding reply. “But you’re not thinking about coffee any more, are you?” At Nicole’s small choked-off laugh, she added, “Get me my tea, would you?”

“Next, please. What can I get for you today?” said the barista.

Nicole looked up and saw the young man looking directly at her, her mind skidding as it went in a couple different directions at once. “Wait,” she bit off into the phone, more harshly than she meant to, then stepped to the counter, clearing her throat, twice. “Erm, uh. Erm, yes, I’ll have a vanilla macchiato, and a matcha green tea latte, please.”

The barista tapped a few buttons on the register, and asked with the friendly polite smile of retail workers everywhere, “Anything else?”

“No thank you,” said Nicole.

“And your name?”

“Nicole,” she said, as she slid her card into the reader. Once the transaction was complete, she moved to the other end of the counter, and checked to see if Waverly was still on the line. “Hello?”

“Still here,” singsonged Waverly.

“Oh, you are a bad one, Ms. Earp,” Nicole murmured, amused. She eyed the people standing around, trying to see if anyone was close enough to overhear, but everyone was involved in their own world, checking their smartphones or whatnot. Fairly safe. “Talking filthy to me like that in a coffee store.”

“Oh, no, I am a _very_ good one,” Waverly shot back, “and you know _exactly_ how good I am. How good I can make you feel. Don’t you?”

“Sure I do,” Nicole gladly conceded, the arousal still rumbling in her body. Ordering had distracted her momentarily away from it, but had not quashed it, and now it wanted to rise again, buzzing in her chest, making her hands tingle and her mind start to spin.

Waverly continued, “Besides, I meant every word of it. You didn’t like the dirty talk?”

“Didn’t say that,” hummed Nicole.

“I think you’d rather be doing more than _talking,_ ” Waverly pressed on with her silkiest smokey voice. “Think about me kissing you, okay? Kissing you slow. I want you to think about that, and touch your lips, and imagine it’s me touching you.”

Nicole’s free hand rose involuntarily, hovered in front of her mouth. She could feel the stir of her breath, flowing warm across her fingertips, as she slowly exhaled, savouring the idea Waverly had cast between them. Then, she ever-so-gently brushed them against her lips, electric sensation sparking under her own touch. It was quiet and unnoticable, meant not to attract the attention of anyone nearby, but still, Nicole was sinking into a whirlpool of desire, a thing that Waverly could effortlessly invoke, and she sighed. Her eyes flickered shut for just a quarter-second, before she schooled herself ( _you’re in public, for chrissakes_ ) and stood tall. “Right,” she gruffed into the phone.

Waverly’s voice came soft. “And the side of your neck, just under your ear. You love when I give you just the _tiniest bite_ there.”

_It’s true_ , Nicole thought. God help her, but she did love it, it was a thing that would make her shiver with need, she thought as her fingers traveled over her simple stud earrings and dropped slightly to stroke against the tender skin next to her pulse. “Mm hmm.”

“Now touch your breast,” Waverly said, sweetly demanding. “Run your hand over your nipple, and feel like it’s my tongue, how much you like it when I tease you and play with you.”

Waverly certainly had Nicole’s attention, the lovely words flowing between them and making her think of all the desperately wanton heated things she wished they could be doing right now, but this … this was a bit too much, maybe. Dropping her hand down to her side, she hesitated a moment, before rumbling out, “Okay.”

“But you need to do it.” Waverly’s voice drifted, beautiful and compelling, a siren’s call. “Do it.”

It was nothing to bring her hand across her body, her thumb and her wrist grazing across the swell of her breast, in the guise of folding her arms. As she did it, Nicole felt the mild warm shock the contact brought, but then realization dawned on her. “Wait, can you _see_ me?” Her head snapped around, searching the tables inside the shop.

“Look out the window,” said Waverly, unable to keep the giggle out of her voice.

Nicole spun, her eyes picking up the red of the Jeep, and there was Waverly. She was parked diagonal to the curb, and had an incongruous goofy grin on her face as she waved, giddy and happy, over the steering wheel. “Oh, _motherfucker,_ ” Nicole breathed out in admiration, just as the barista called out, _Nicole! Nicole_.

“Okay, byeee,” said Waverly, and suddenly Nicole was staring at the disconnected phone in her hand, unsure of the emotions that were threatening to swamp her and make her laugh out loud, but it was some combination of horniness and amusement, and _wow_. That Waverly Earp, you never knew _what_ was going to happen next with her. Chuckling, Nicole pocketed her phone and collected their drinks, and then she was out the door and sliding into the passenger side of the Jeep, handing the matcha over to Waverly.

“You are just trying to get me into all kinds of trouble, aren’t you,” she said warmly.

Waverly kissed her in reply, leaning over the center console, with a good bit more heat than a greeting kiss usually carried between them. Nicole wasn’t complaining, the way Waverly’s tongue flickered across her mouth, exploring. When Waverly pulled back, amusement shone in her eyes. “I was entertaining myself,” she said, with a hint of sheepishness. “Sounds like you were pretty entertained, too.”

“Uh huh,” Nicole agreed. “So, where to now?”

“We can finish our shopping, or,” Waverly said with an adorably salacious grin, “we can head home early.”

Nicole never considered herself one to be ultimately ruled by her libido, but she thought hard about it for a few long moments. They were in the next town over from Purgatory, a special trip to pick up a few things, and she weighed the inconvenience of having to return against the fire in her belly, speaking loudly. In the end, practicality won out. “We might as well go to the store while we’re here,” she sighed, letting the mild regret drift through her thoughts. “But don’t you think for even one second that I won’t be remembering _everything you said_ when we get back home again.”

“Sweetie,” laughed Waverly. “That was the _entire_ point.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much.
> 
> Prompt, what prompt? This story emerged from a [random Twitter conversation](https://twitter.com/boo_in_la/status/1086495459575685126), about one of the EFA Podcast hosts reading fanfic in a local Starbucks. What can I say; sometimes the idea just grabs you.
> 
> Credit to [LuckyWantsToKnow](http://twitter.com/LuckyWantsTo) for giving me one of the lines of dialogue in this piece (I did change it slightly, sorrey)
> 
> Find/follow me on Twitter: [@boo_in_la](http://twitter.com/boo_in_la)
> 
>  
> 
> _Support fanfiction! If you enjoy my work, you can buy me a coffee:[ko-fi.com/booinla](https://ko-fi.com/booinla)_


End file.
